


【雨夜涵风|雨涵】Love and Lust

by haixianhaochi



Category: Mandarin普通人乐队
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haixianhaochi/pseuds/haixianhaochi
Summary: *肉文。灵感部分来源于雨涵即兴双鼓。
Relationships: 雨夜涵风, 雨涵





	【雨夜涵风|雨涵】Love and Lust

【雨夜涵风|雨涵】Love and Lust

安雨的下嘴唇内侧有将掉未掉的三个字母——SIN。  
朱一涵的舌尖正在舔它们。  
祸从口出？哈，自己才是那个容易祸从口出的人吧，朱一涵想。不过这不重要。  
重要的是，他在跟安雨接吻。  
他的舌头在安雨的嘴里探险，撩过安雨的上颚，跟安雨的舌头搅和在一起，交缠，磨蹭，推搡。世界软到快要消失，只有不时蹭到的胡渣带来额外的刺激，鼓励他更深入的探索。  
他们亲到几乎是缺氧了才停下来。他看到安雨的脸也微微涨红，半眯着眼睛，微微张开的嘴唇亮晶晶的。  
安雨真好看啊。  
朱一涵搂着安雨的脖子，满意地用舌尖勾勒安雨的嘴。安雨的嘴唇本来就看上去肉呼呼的感觉特别好亲，事实上也特别好亲。他又嘬了一口。  
安雨笑了，扬着脸，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角也勾起来。  
朱一涵就去亲他的下巴，再亲他的脖子，轻轻咬他的喉结，最后含住安雨的耳垂，连同他的耳钉一起。  
耳朵是热的，耳钉是凉的，耳垂是软的，耳钉是硬的。  
安雨也是硬的，起码现在是了。  
哈哈，朱一涵得意地在安雨脖子上哈气。  
他要继续努力，让安雨今天自愿自觉地躺下让他上。  
——虽然到目前为，止朱一涵的这个目标还从未实现过。但他不是那种失败了就放弃的人。他不断总结尝试，毫不气馁。  
朱一涵看到过微博下面有些人评论说安雨像可爱又无辜的小狗。这些人可能是忘了小狗也是吃肉的。  
安雨总是皱着一张脸跟他说想在上面。而他从来拒绝不了安雨。  
行行行，让安雨上他又怎么样呢。  
怎么样？  
当然是爽到爆。  
做爱爽不爽取决于做爱的对象。跟安雨做爱，怎么样都爽吧大概。  
就像跟安雨一起，做什么都很好。  
一起骑车，一起看电影，一起跳舞，一起喝奶茶，一起旅行，一起工作，一起收工，一起熬夜，一起待在同一房间里干各自的事，一起表演，一起jam，一起做音乐……  
操，做爱一晚上才能做几次。但是做音乐可以做一整晚，不停。反正都出汗和分泌多巴胺。如果安雨听到这句他要说Chace你刚才单押了，朱一涵想。  
——但是做爱还是很好。  
他喜欢看安雨不同于平日里的做爱时候的样子。他喜欢触摸安雨，用皮肤感受他。他喜欢亲吻安雨，品尝他。  
曾经有采访问朱一涵五感必须失去一个的话要选择哪一个。朱一涵说味觉。  
他后悔了，他才不要失去味觉。  
安雨又甜又咸，又辣又涩。妈的安雨这个人有毒。他怎么这么喜欢安雨啊？！  
朱一涵伸手去脱安雨的衣服。安雨配合地让他脱掉。  
安雨的脖子，安雨的肩，安雨的锁骨，安雨的胸口，安雨的腹肌，安雨的腰……  
朱一涵抚摸它们，逡巡似落下亲吻，用舌头舔过他的胸把他弄湿。  
安雨是喜欢的，朱一涵知道。他摊开身体让朱一涵自由发挥，还伸手抓过电子烟，吸了一口。  
然后朱一涵就感觉到安雨的手够上了他的脑袋，摸了摸他的脸，然后轻轻往下压了压。  
朱一涵心领神会，埋下身解开安雨裤子上的扣子。  
他抬头看了一眼安雨，安雨也正看着他，一只手摩挲着他的后颈。  
安雨的手上有鼓棒留下的茧子。他也有，但是不一样。  
朱一涵想了想，用牙齿咬住安雨裤子的拉链，慢慢地把它拉开。  
安雨很显然被取悦了，朱一涵能看到拉链敞开之下，薄薄的布料隆起成山峰。他伸出手，把安雨的性 器掏了出来，然后含住了它。  
朱一涵第一次给安雨舔之前有一秒钟的抗拒。但是安雨先给他舔了，毫无犹豫地。于是一秒之后他抛开顾虑成见得到了全新的体验。  
说实话做这个事儿心理上的刺激才是关键，不然怎么说脑子是最大的性器官呢。恋人的坚硬却又是无比脆弱的地方掌握在自己手里，好吧嘴里。舌头带来的快乐，牙齿带来的痛苦，兴奋的节奏，全都由自己掌控。是在服务你，也是在服从我。  
“可以了。”朱一涵听到安雨这么说。  
他撑起身问：“不用帮你吸出来吗？”  
安雨又笑了：“宝贝儿，那我还怎么上你呀？”  
操，朱一涵都乐了。“你就不能让我上上你吗？你live上不是还叫我老公来着？”  
“现在也能叫啊。”安雨扑过去抱住他，亲了亲他的耳朵，然后嗲嗲地叫了一声，“老公~”  
操！  
操操操！  
安雨太狗了！  
朱一涵感觉自己从耳朵到脸全都麻了。行吧行吧，安雨是他天生克星。朱一涵自暴自弃地靠在安雨怀里。  
安雨笑得像一只小狗狗，低下头亲他，落下雨一样的吻。  
朱一涵以前总是一个人，不管是快乐还难过都是沉浸在音乐里。现在多了一个选择。他要被雨打湿，淹没了。  
安雨把两根手指头放进他嘴里。看上去就像比了个枪。  
朱一涵的嘴被他搅和得一塌糊涂。  
他闻到安雨的手腕上有香皂的味道。  
好喜欢。  
而等到安雨的湿漉漉的手指从下面进入他的时候，朱一涵那一刻也不停歇的大脑已经失去了思考能力。就像沉入水里的瞬间耳朵仿佛什么也听不到似的。  
而当大脑重新启动之后，准备的过程对朱一涵而言实属漫长而尴尬。又或许事实上它其实没这么缓慢。但是朱一涵忍不住踢了踢安雨。  
“好了没啊。”  
“好不好不是要看你吗？”安雨一脸无辜。  
狗！朱一涵心里骂脏话，嘴上不饶人：“你还行不行啊？”  
安雨终于把手指抽了出来，用纸巾擦了擦，说：“延迟满足呢。”  
明明安雨才是个小疯子。  
朱一涵抱着安雨，感受着他的性 器慢慢进入他的身体。  
被打开，被填满，被占有。  
他攀着安雨的背，迎着安雨的吻和撞击。  
做爱的时候要听什么？  
听安雨的喘息。听他自己的声音跟皮肉拍打的声音交织在一起。  
“朱一涵……”  
安雨在他耳边用他标志性的又甜又软的嗓音连名带姓地叫他的名字。  
朱一涵不可抑止地颤抖了。如同在他灵魂里狠狠地踩了一下底鼓。  
快感蔓延开，传递到神经末梢。  
安雨的皮肤上有汗。  
而他泡在雨里，能够闻到的只有安雨的气息。  
他开始晕晕乎乎，本能地跟安雨讨了几个吻。  
安雨跟他十指相扣，只晃动腰部缓慢地磨着他。  
哈——这感觉太好了。  
怎么这么好？  
朱一涵脑子里全是明亮的色彩。  
像交织而成的音墙，像荷兰秋日的天空，像纯黑的连帽衫，像基数拍，像电子烟，像零度可乐。  
然后安雨又换了节奏，一通猛抡。操得他哆嗦。  
有一两秒钟，朱一涵脑子里冒出来想把安雨吃掉的念头。  
像那种电影里巨大的野兽，把安雨吞到肚子里。  
但朱一涵不是巨大的野兽。他的后穴吞吐着安雨的性 器。  
“安雨……安雨……”  
他呼唤着安雨的名字。安雨用更猛烈的冲击回应他。  
最后安雨拔出来，射在他的肚子上。而他释放在安雨的手里。  
他们并排平躺着，平复着呼吸。  
过了一会儿，安雨翻起身，亲了亲他，然后把脏了的那只手抹上他的肚子。  
朱一涵皱着眉头把安雨的手打开。  
安雨就笑嘻嘻地爬起来扯了纸巾，把他们俩都擦干净。  
做完这一切，安雨又躺下来，塞了两个枕头半靠着，抽起了电子烟。  
朱一涵烟瘾也上来了，摸上安雨的手臂，滑到他的掌心拿过那只电子烟，也抽了一口。  
他们就这样肩并着肩，一人一口分食着这根烟。  
事后烟的时候要听什么？  
“安雨。”朱一涵说，“唱首歌给我听吧。”  
安雨就小声地哼起来，在吞吐烟雾的间隙中哼出断断续续的旋律。  
他抬起手，在安雨的手臂上打起拍子。  
下次他要上了安雨，朱一涵这么想。  
却见安雨侧过身看他。  
安雨的手指划过他的眼角。  
“第一次见你哭。”安雨说。  
“我没哭。”朱一涵莫名其妙。抬手摸了摸眼角，还真的是湿润的。  
“哦，那就是爽的。”安雨说，然后开心地扑过来，把他们俩卷在一个被子里。  
安雨好烦！  
朱一涵动弹不得，觉得安雨特别幼稚。  
“我饿了。”朱一涵抗议。  
“那就叫个外卖吧。”安雨说。  
就听见朱一涵的肚子叫了起来。  
安雨把他放开，摸过手机递给他：“你看看想吃什么。我先煎个鸡蛋给你垫垫肚子？”  
“行。”朱一涵接过手机。  
安雨坐在床边把衣服穿好。  
朱一涵盯着他，感觉有一句话从胸口升腾起来，到了舌尖。  
而安雨仿佛能感受到他的视线一般，回过头，冲他笑了笑。  
“我也爱你。”安雨说到。

FIN


End file.
